Musica
by Lyra-Poisonteeth
Summary: Uma songfic Taang,por isso o nome "Musica".
1. Nadando (swimming)

**Yo! Faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo nada mais espero que goste dessa songfic!  
Legenda:  
**Normal - na maior parte das vezes a tradução da musica  
_Italico - passado_**  
**(**Negrito e entre parênteses**) – (**a letra da musica**)

**Avisos: Avatar não me pertence, a musica usada tambem não...  
****A musica é "Swimming - Florence and The Machine".**

_- Pés Pequenos, não! Me coloque no chão agora! Se não eu vou chutar sua bunda para a próxima encarnação!- Toph disse enquanto tentava socar Aang. O que não ajudava era o fato de que ambos não estavam, digamos, perto da terra. – Nômades do Ar pra que! Me coloque em terra agora ou eu vou destruir sua preciosa linhagem!_

_- Toph, pare de se debater ou você não vai aprender a nadar nunca! – Aang sorriu maligno – Você fez uma aposta, devia ter pensado nas consequências antes!_

_- Eu te desafiei para uma batalha de dobra, não para um jogo de cartas! – ela gritou ainda se debatendo – Aquilo foi trapaça! Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso jogar cartas!_

_- Onde está a grande Toph Bei Fong agora? Hãn? Vamos lá, T, você não vai morrer se aprender a nadar! – ele provocava._

_- Eu posso até não morrer, mas você vai! Não está acreditando? Pois me leva pra terra agora e assista a sua morte! – ela ameaçou, novamente._

_- Viu, mais um motivo pra mim não te levar pra lá. É simples Toph, vamos, só bata as pernas... Vamos, eu vou te soltar e você vai bater as pernas..._

Suas músicas me lembram de estar nadando, o que eu esqueci quando comecei a afundar (**Your songs remind me of swimming, which I forgot when I started to sink**)

_- ... e nadar, vamos lá Toph, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de te deixar afundar, eu prometo que isso não vai ser um conhecimento perdido, okay?_

Bebi mais longe da costa, e me afundei na bebida (**Drank further away from the shore, and deeper ****into the drink**)

_-Terra, terra, me leve para a terra. Eu não vou te responder mais até estar em terra. Vou chutar sua bunda até a próxima encarnação. Três nações são o suficiente. Terra, terra, terra... – ela começou a sussurar._

_- Eu odeio te que fazer isso, Sifu T,mas você vaiter que aprender a nadar o jeito mais difícil, ou eu não me chamo Aang.- disse começando a solta-lá._

_- Terra, terra... Pés Pequenos vá se f****,eu quero a terra, terra, terra... – ela continuava._

_-Parece que eu te vejo na próxima encarnação, Toph. – ele falou quando viu que mesmo tendo chances de se afogar ela não iria tentar nadar._

Me sentei no fundo do oceano, uma pedra dura e teimosa (**Sat on the bottom of the ocean, a sturn and stubborn rock**) _Toph começou a afundar lentamente, pois apesar da ameaça Aang não iria deixar alguém se afogar em sua presença._ Suas músicas lembram de estar nadando

Mas de alguma forma eu esqueci... _de que eu não poderia fugir tão facilmente _(**Your songs remind of swimming, but somehow I forgot**...).

_- Toph, nade. Eu sei que você está me escutando e que pode pelo menos tentar. E, além disso, eu não posso dobrar a água eternamente pra você não se afundar. Ouviu? Você vai acabar se afogando!_

Eu estava afundando e agora estou afundada, eu estava bebendo e agora eu estou embriagada... _de você_ (**I was sinking and now I'm sunk, I was drinking and now I'm drunk...**) Suas músicas lembram de estar nadando, mas de alguma forma eu esqueci... _que essa não era meu objetivo. _(**Your songs remind of swimming, but somehow I forgot...).**

Eu tentei lembrar o refrão, eu não consigo lembrar o verso... _pois a canção só existia em minha mente..._ (**I tried to remember the chorus, I can't remember the verse…**) _… e, _porque aquela canção que me enviou nadando era o colete salva-vidas que explodiu... _quando você disse que não poderia me ajudar. __(_**Cause that song that sent me swimming is now the life jacket that burst**)

_- Toph, nem tente! Eu não vou deixar você se afogar mas também não vou tirar você daí antes que você tente nadar, ouviu? Ouviu? Pois pode tratar de ir se agilizando! Porque eu já estou ficando impaciente!_

Apodrecendo como um naufrágio no fundo do oceano, _minha mente e meus batimentos cardíacos _cantavam como uma sereia que não pode nadar, _porque _suas músicas lembram de estar nadando, mesmo _que _eu não possa nadar (**Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor... singing like a Siren that can't swim anymore... your songs remind of swimming, but I can't swim anymore**).

_- Tudo bem Toph! Você venceu! Agora volte pra cá para que eu possa te levar de volta pra praia! E rápido, porque você já me fez perder a paciência!- novamente, Toph não demostrou nenhum sinal de resposta.. Então, Aang começou a puxa lá para a terra. _

Puxaram-me para fora da água, fria e lamentável, eu "abri" os olhos e vi que era você (**Pull me out the water, cold and blue, I open my eyes and see that it's you**), então _eu desejei _mergulhar em linha reta de volta ao oceano, _e me arrependo de não ter_ mergulhado em linha reta de volta ao oceano (**So... ****I dive straight back in the ocean, …dive straight back in the ocean**).

_ - Me desculpe…_

Respire profundamente e sugue a água no meu peito, _eu tento sussurrar,_ respire profundamente e sugue a água no meu peito, _enquanto eu_ cruzo os dedos e espero pelo melhor (**Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest, ... take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest, ... then cross my fingers and I hope for the best**)

Então de repente, eu ouvi uma nota que começou no meu peito e terminou em minha garganta (**Then all of a sudden, I heard in a note, it started in my chest and ended in my throat**), _esse era a canção que me mantinha antes de tudo, minha respiração perdida no nada e o silencio da água, que agora não poderia se lembrar de mais nada._

Então eu percebi _que nada me mantinha aqui_, então eu percebi _que já estava me afogando e afundadando a muito tempo_, então eu percebi _ que eu finalmente poderia nadar porque eu já_ estava nadando, sim_ finalmente_, eu estava nadando _para longe. _E agora eu estou nadando, sim, eu estou nadando (**Then I realised, then I realised, then I realised, ... ****I was swimming, yes, I was swimming… And now I'm swimming, yes, I'm swimming**)

- Toph, tudo bem? Você esteve com um olhar fixo durante algum tempo. - disse Aang parecendo realmente preocupado com sua Sifu.

- Pés Pequenos, vamos antes que eu me arrependa.

- Vamos aonde? Arrepender doque?

- Vamos treinar dobra de terra antes que eu me arrependa de ter concordado em ajudar a acabar com essa guerra idiota. E vamos rápido porque eu estive pensando em novas formas de te mandar para a próxima encarnação do Ciclo Avatar! – disse ela, correndo.

Suas músicas me lembram de estar nadando as quais eu me esqueci quando comecei a afundar_ na terra_, (**Your songs remind me of swimming, which I forgot when I started to sink,**) suas músicas me lembram de estar nadando as quais eu me esqueci quando comecei a afundar _e me afogar_, (**your songs remind me of swimming, which I forgot when I started to sink,**) suas músicas me lembram de estar nadando as quais eu me esqueci quando comecei a afundar, _afogar e me embebedar de esperança_, (**your songs remind me of swimming, which I forgot when I started to sink,**) suas músicas me lembram de estar nadando as quais eu me esqueci quando comecei a... afundar _pelo fato de que um dia tudo isso iria acabar_, (**your songs remind me of swimming, which I forgot when I started to sink**). _E esse dia é hoje._

**Yo de novo! Se gostou ou não, eu agradeceria um comentário! E desculpe pelos erros de gramática, pontuação e concordância!**


	2. Caindo (falling)

**Resolvi escrever uma segunda oneshot, caso alguem quisesse ler. Fora o fato, é claro, de que essa musica é perfeita para Taang.  
Aviso: ATLA de jeito nenhum não me pertence.  
E a musica utilizada é "Falling - Florence and The Machine"  
- Divirta-se! **

**... ... ...**

E essa é uma pequena historia sobre como tudo começou...

_- Hey, Pés Pequenos, o que é tão engraçado em voar? Eu não gostaria de perder o controle sobre mim mesma voando... E além disso, pra que voar serve? uh? Pra nada ! – Toph divagava sem saber se Aang estva prestando atenção ou não._

_- Voar é uma coisa que os Nômades do Ar fazem desde de sempre. Você devia experimentar também, um dia desses... E então,pra você qual é a graça de ficar sempre em um lugar só? Nada pra fazer a não ser comer lama? – o monge respondeu._

_- Ha! Não responda uma pergunta com outras perguntas! – ela disse._

_- Voar... É a liberdade, ver o horizonte e apenas não estar preso a nada. É praticamente uma descrição do estilo de vida que os monges adotaram... Assim como o que eu pretendo recriar. – ele sorriu para as nuvens enquanto as observava deitado – Só tenho que esperar a idade certa e a pessoa certa pra isso..._

_- E Rainha do Açúcar? Desistiu dela? Isso era uma coisa que pensei que nunca veria! – Toph disse irônica, como sempre._

_- Não é isso. Ela desistiu de mim,depois de quatro anos ela encontrou um destino de equilíbrio... Não é uma coisa completamente inexplicável... _

_- Você que pensa... Qual é verdadeira sensação de voar? – perguntou Toph curiosa como quase nunca._

_- A liberdade é inexplicável... Talvez al... – ele começou a falar... – ele começou a falar lentamente como se sua mente estivesse longe..._

_- Pare! Não fale isso! Desse jeito parece que está se referindo a outra coisa...! – Toph o interrompeu subitamente, irritada._

_- ...algum dia te levo para voar junto comigo. – ele terminou de falar, inocentemente.(...)_

Você acabou nunca me deixando experimentar sua amada Liberdade, e então eu acabei procurando por mim mesma, novamente e novamente, eu procurei minha própria forma de voar. Desde aquele dia eu venho caindo para finalmente voar, mas - Eu caí em desuso e caí em desgraça. Caí de árvores e caí de cara. Caí de táxis, de janelas também. Caí em sua opinião no momento em que me apaixonei por você **(I've fallen out of favor and I've fallen from grace. ****Fallen out of trees and I've fallen on my face. Fallen out of taxis, out of windows too. Fell in your opinion when I fell in love with you). **

Sempre que alguém me pergunta sobre minhas cicatrizes eu desejava responder: - Às vezes desejo cair, desejo alguma liberdade. Desejo cair através dos ares para ter um pouco de alívio. Porque cair não é o problema, pois caindo estou em paz. E é apenas quando chego ao chão que sinto toda essa dor **(Sometimes I wish for falling, wish for the release. ****Wish for falling through the air to give me some relief. Because falling's not the problem, when I'm falling I'm at peace. It's only when I hit the ground it causes all the grief)**. Desejo cair porque isso me ajuda a lembrar de você, desejo cair sempre que ouço o vento em meus ouvidos e a agitação das folhas das arvores. Desejei que você fosse meu paraquedas e que apenas uma vez eu não experimentasse o gosto amargo que está além da queda.

Esse é um desejo amargo que sempre se infiltra em meu ser. De todas as cartas as minhas sempre serão as mais incompreensíveis. Assim, desejei que passe apenas mais tempo a lê-las e talvez as desvendasse, porque jamais pude escrever meus rabiscos dizem tudo de mim - Esta é uma canção para um nome rabiscado. E meu amor continuara a escrevê-lo de novo e de novo. Esta é uma canção para um nome rabiscado. E meu amor ainda continua a escrevê-lo de novo e de novo **(This is a song for a scribbled-down name. ****And my love keeps writing again and again. This is a song for a scribbled-down name. ****And my love keeps writing again and again)** E de novo _desejei ser livre_, e de novo _não havia outra escolha para mim_, e de novo _esse desejo me consumia_, e de novo _eu simplesmente caia._ E de novo _senti inveja de que pudesse voar_, e de novo_ procurei me libertar disso_, e de novo _Liberdade zoou de minha cara porque_, de novo _o chão estava lá._ E de novo _eu lhe perguntei no mais simples dos dias_, e de novo '_como seria aquela sensação que tanto queria?'_, e de novo _a minha esperada resposta que nunca veio_, e de novo _e ao mesmo tempo sempre seria a mesma._ E de novo _eu procurei por você_, e de novo _você fugiu pelos ares_, e de novo _apenas para que tentasse, novamente _e novamente **(And again and again and again and again And again and again and again and again And again and again and again and again And again and again and again and again).**

Enquanto minhas desculpas não são suficientes, acabo achando outra forma, outra Liberdade que me agrade, eu simplesmete - Danço comigo mesma, e sozinha fico bêbada. Acho novas pessoas para amar, as deixo para que se afoguem.. Nunca tive medo de pular, não tenho mais medo de cair. E se não houvesse onde pousar eu não teria medo de nada, _não teria medo do vazio não teria medo _de nada, _não teria medo de mim mesma não tendo medo _de nada. Cair _ e nunca alcançar o chão, apenas: _Cair **(I dance with myself, I drunk myself down. ****Found people to love, left people to drown. I'm not scared to jump, I'm not scared to fall. If there was nowhere to land I wouldn't be scared at all. At all. At all. Fall. Fall)**, _para nunca mais voltar._

- _Toph, - Aang começou a falar – O que está fazendo? –completou ele por não ter mais nada o que falar._

_- Pensando no que me disse. – ela simplesmente respondeu..._

...Sempre que me perguntava sobre como me sentia, eu procurava saber se a resposta que queria seria a resposta que eu esperava responder, por que simplesmente eu - Às vezes desejo cair, desejo alguma liberdade. Desejo cair através dos ares para ter um pouco de alívio. Porque cair não é o problema, pois caindo estou em paz. E é apenas quando chego ao chão que sinto toda essa dor **(Sometimes I wish for falling, wish for the release. ****Wish for falling through the air to give me some relief. Because falling's not the problem, when I'm falling I'm at peace. It's only when I hit the ground it causes all the grief). **_Eu procurei por isso e a Liberdade me respondeu caindo em minha lama._

**... ... ...**

**Eu agradeceria qualquer tipo de comentário!**


End file.
